


An Early Lead

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Post-Movie, Spanking, background OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I want pre-ROTG, Pitch slips on Jack’s ice, hunts him down and spanks him hard.Maybe Jack ends up enjoying it and requests they make it a ‘thing’ between them."I set this after the movie because of reasons. Pitch slips on ice and falls on his behind. He seeks revenge, Jack lets him take it. The reason why, though, ah, there’s something you really ought to have thought about, Pitch. You’ll be able to tell with this prompt that it’s hard for me to take spanking seriously.I ended up setting this after the movie. Action is blackice, OT5 implied.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 21
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	An Early Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/28/2014.

The frigid wind of a moonless winter night howled through Pitch’s lair, and he couldn’t resist clapping his hands together in delight before composing himself in preparation for stepping out into the world. He straightened his robe, aiming for the “shadow just before sunset” effect tonight rather than the “puddled ink” look. Once satisfied with his attire, he drew himself to what height he could, at his current level of power, raising his chin haughtily when he realized the effect wasn’t quite what he would have wished. Arms and hands tense and ready to call nightmaresand at his sides, he strode out into a night like a flawless black diamond—  
  
—and promptly slipped and fell on the patch of ice directly outside the entrance to his lair, landing hard on his backside with an undignified “OOF!”  
  
“That is IT.” He brushed ice, snow, pine needles, and dirt—curiously enough, the patch of ice that he had slipped on was far separated from any other early snowdrifts—from his robe, which now could be said to look neither like evening shadow nor ink. “That is absolutely IT. If Frost thinks he can pull childish pranks on me with no consequences just because of his new _Guardian_ status, he’s got another thing coming.”  
  
If Pitch had been slightly less preoccupied with his anger, he might have paused to wonder why Jack, powerful even before he became a Guardian, did nothing when he approached him, yelling about just revenge. He also might have wondered why he found him so easily in the first place. But it was difficult to think rationally about anything when the boy lounged so casually on the low tree branch, smirking as though butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth (which, admittedly, it probably wouldn’t).  
  
“Revenge for what?” Jack asked, his smirk turning into a grin.  
  
“For the _ice_ , you brat!” Pitch stepped through a few shadows until he appeared on the tree branch beside Jack. “Get over here!” Jack’s squawk as a tendril of nightmaresand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him toward Pitch, seemed, in that individual’s opinion, to fulfill one condition of revenge. Now, for the other.  
  
In one smooth motion he sat down on the tree branch and pulled Jack across his knees. Not giving much thought about how this might be construed, he yanked down Jack’s trousers to expose his rump. He gave him a few sharp smacks on the bottom, enough to add up to what he had felt when he fell, plus one more just because. “Have you learned your lesson about leaving ice around for people to slip on, now?”   
  
“What if I said no?” Jack asked, wiggling his butt a little.  
  
“I—” Pitch noticed that the spanking had drawn the blood nearer Jack’s skin, giving his rump a delicate blush. And then he didn’t want to think about blood being drawn anywhere. “I would have to say you were lying for,” he swallowed, “entirely unfathomable reasons. I am sure my hand was able to produce the same impact as falling down on the ice.” Gingerly, he pulled Jack’s pants back up, and, after his fingers brushed the newly warmed skin, abruptly pushed him off his lap. “Now shoo.”  
  
“Okay, okay.” He winked at Pitch. “I’m off to an early lead on this game, anyway.”  
  
_Game?_ What sort of strange thing were the Guardians up to now? Clearly they weren’t keeping Jack busy enough if he was out trying to get spanked, which was strange, because he was so _new_ , after all. And so pretty.  
  
He didn’t have much time to contemplate that though, when he saw the strands of dreamsand begin to cross the sky. He didn’t know what game could be won by getting him to spank one of the participants, but he did know what category it seemed to be in. And he also knew that Sandy liked to win. It was time to run first and ask questions later.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #remember steph's post about the Guardians slowly getting more physical with Jack?#kind of the same concept here
> 
> tejoxys said: This whole thing is hilarious. <3 “ aiming for the ‘shadow just before sunset’ effect tonight rather than the 'puddled ink’ look” oh my god, Pitch.
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: omg this was amazing. I can’t take spanking seriously, either, so I enjoyed how you wrote it. :)


End file.
